To be like you
by Evraska
Summary: Post-S07E02. Difficile d'être humain quand on a eu des ailes pendant des milliers d'années... Mais heureusement, Castiel n'est pas seul. Destiel. Recueil d'OS qui se suivent.
1. Chapter 1

**To [be] like you**

**Pairing : **Destiel (Dean/Castiel)

**Raiting : **K (fortement susceptible de changer au cours de la publication...)

**Résumé : **Post-S07E02. Difficile d'être humain quand on a eu des ailes pendant des milliers d'années... Mais heureusement, Castiel n'est pas seul. Destiel.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... (Ça se saurait)

**Spoilers : **L'action se situe après le début de la saison 7. Je vous déconseille donc de lire si vous n'avez pas vu au moins jusqu'à l'épisode 2...

**Notes : **Les chapitres se suivent. Néanmoins, c'est plus un recueil d'OS qu'autre chose... Ça fait longtemps que je suis sur FF, mais c'est la première fois que je publie. Je n'avais pas l'intention de publier quoi que ce soit mais il y a tout un tas de textes inachevés qui trainent sur mon ordi depuis des lustres alors je me suis dit, autant en faire quelque chose... Si ça n'a rien de transcendent (ni même de bien écrit) je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>[1][message pour un ange]<strong>

Les cendres encore incandescentes rougeoyaient, menaçantes dans la nuit noire, comme des centaines d'yeux braqués sur eux par quelques bêtes sorties tout droit des enfers. Des volutes de fumée continuaient à monter des décombres, serpentant dans le ciel en dessinant des formes inquiétantes. Un craquement sinistre s'échappait parfois des ruines, comme un gémissement d'agonie...

- Dean... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Murmura Sam avec réluctance, peu enclin à briser le silence qui régnait dans la voiture. Mais cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils contemplaient le sinistre spectacle qu'était maintenant la maison de Bobby et que son frère n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Dean ne répondit pas, mais les mots de Sam le tirèrent de sa torpeur, et il détacha finalement ses yeux des décombres pour contempler l'imperméable qui reposait sur ses genoux. Le poids léger du trenchcoat sur ses jambes et la chaleur agréable qu'il lui apportait était étrangement réconfortant dans la fraicheur de cette nuit. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré dans l'eau, lorsqu'ils avaient perdu Castiel. Le sang et le liquide noir dont il était couvert avaient séché, rendant l'étoffe rigide par endroit. Il caressa du bout des doigts un pan du tissu qui avait été épargné, avant de soigneusement plier la veste et de la ranger à contre-cœur sur le siège arrière de l'Impala.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'imperméable, il offrit enfin un sourire rassurant à son frère, avant d'ouvrir la portière du côté passager, de saisir ses béquilles et de s'extirper péniblement de la voiture. Sam soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête, mais le suivit sans protester. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui fut l'entrée de la maison, et qui n'était plus maintenant qu'un enchevêtrement de planches noircies. Dean enjamba maladroitement les décombres avec ses béquilles alors que Sam se tenait derrière lui, les bras déjà tendus pour le rattraper au cas où il viendrait à tomber.

- Dean, c'est dangereux, on devrait pas rester là, ce qui est encore debout pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment... Tenta Sam pour dissuader son frère d'aller plus loin. Si tu te casses la deuxième jambe, je te préviens, je ne pousserai pas ton fauteuil...

Mais Dean ne semblait pas l'entendre. Sam jeta un regard inquiet autour d'eux alors que la maison grinçait de façon menaçante, apparemment prête à les ensevelir. L'air était presque irrespirable, chargé de cendres et de l'odeur du bois brulé, mais il faisait agréablement chaud au milieu de ces décombres qui se consumaient encore... Dean s'arrêta dans la pièce qui avait été le salon de Bobby. Les livres, tous ces ouvrages uniques, inestimables, datant parfois de plusieurs centaines d'années... Tout était parti en poussière. Et le cadavre de son ordinateur reposait par terre, sur les restes du bureau qui avait été dévoré par les flammes.

- Dean, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici... commença Sam. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse récupérer, et ça pourrait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre... Allons-nous en. S'il-te-plait...

Surpris, Dean se tourna finalement vers son frère en entendant le ton presque suppliant de sa voix. Les yeux de Sam étaient emplis de tristesse, une tristesse qui se reflétait probablement dans ses propres yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas être là. Ils ne voulaient pas contempler les ruines de ce qu'ils avaient perdu... Cette maison était avant tout celle de Bobby, mais depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle avait été un peu la leur aussi... Et celle de Castiel. Ensemble ils avaient été une famille. Ici ils avaient eu un endroit où revenir. Et en un rien de temps, les Léviathans avaient brisés tout ça...

- Où est-ce qu'on va aller maintenant Sam ? Demanda Dean d'une voix étranglée, en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas Dean. Mais Bobby était prudent, la maison était assurée... Quand... Quand il aura touché l'argent de l'assurance, il cherchera une nouvelle maison et quand il l'aura trouvée... Tu connais Bobby, il y aura toujours une place pour nous chez lui... le rassura Sam d'une voix hésitante. Il tentait de rester impassible, mais ses yeux brillants de larmes le trahissaient.

- Et Castiel ? Demanda Dean.

La confusion se peignit sur le visage de Sam, et sa tristesse sembla s'accroitre encore, si c'était possible. Il comprenait que Dean ait beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort de Castiel. Lui-même souffrait beaucoup de l'absence de l'ange, et il n'avait jamais été proche de Castiel comme Dean l'avait été... Il n'imaginait pas ce que ressentait son frère, qui avait probablement perdu le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu...

- Dean, rien ne nous dit que Castiel reviendra... S'il... S'il avait du revenir, il serait déjà là, tu ne crois pas ? Tenta Sam, incertain de la réaction de son frère.

Dean détourna les yeux et son visage se ferma brusquement. Il n'y avait plus trace de sa tristesse, de son insécurité, mais une lueur déterminée brûlait au fond de ses yeux verts. D'une certaine façon, cette réaction rassurait Sam. Il préférait voir son frère farouche et déterminé, comme il l'avait toujours été, plutôt qu'apitoyé sur lui même. Mais il sentit malgré tout l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac, car il craignait aussi que cette détermination ne fasse qu'aggraver les choses, si jamais Castiel ne devait pas revenir...

- Il reviendra Sam, assura Dean d'une voix forte.

Dean contempla la pièce autour de lui, avant de s'approcher de la partie ouest du salon, près de la fenêtre où une portion du mur avait été miraculeusement épargnée par les flammes. Il posa ses béquilles contre la paroi, avant d'utiliser la manche de sa veste pour débarrasser le mur de la couche de suie qui le recouvrait. Il arracha facilement un morceau du papier peint, sortit le couteau qui était à sa ceinture, et entreprit de graver sur les planches de bois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Sam, perplexe, tout en s'approchant.

- Je ne sais pas quand Castiel reviendra, ni où il réapparaitra... Mais il essaiera de nous retrouver. S'il revient avec ses petites ailes, il n'aura qu'à localiser Bobby, mais si pour je ne sais quelle raison, il aurait un problème avec ses pouvoirs ou qu'il n'arriverait pas à le localiser, il commencera par nous chercher ici...Et qu'est-ce qu'il fera, quand il verra que la maison est vide, et qu'il n'a aucun moyen de nous joindre ?

- Dean... commença Sam, qui ne voulait pas que son frère s'enferme dans l'idée que l'ange reviendrait un jour. Mais Dean s'écarta, et il put voir ce que son frère avait gravé sur le mur, à l'attention de leur ange préféré. Un message qui le fit sourire, malgré lui :

_« Cas, appelle-nous :_

_1-866-907-3235 _

_S&D »_

Dean avait accompagné ses mots d'un petit dessin, deux petites ailes d'ange. Sam sourit et prit les béquilles de son frère, avant de les lui tendre.

- Tu as raison. Comme ça s'il revient, il pourra nous retrouver. Viens maintenant... On a encore un monde à sauver.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>Hors-sujet : je suis méga-triste : je viens d'exploser l'écran de mon ordi portable... (oui, oui, je suis blonde, au cas où vous vous seriez posé la question...) Sinon, le numéro de Dean est celui qu'il utilise dans la première saison... Inutile d'essayer de l'appeler, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur le net, ça ne fonctionne plus ! A part ça, c'était un chapitre « bateau », des dizaines de trucs ont déjà été fait dans le même genre... Le deuxième chapitre ne sera probablement pas mieux. Après j'ai d'autres idées, qui vous plairont j'espère ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, je sais encaisser U_U A la prochaine (j'espère) !


	2. Chapter 2

**[2][paradis en ligne]**

_« Cas, appelle-nous :_

_1-866-907-3235 _

_S&D »_

Les yeux de Castiel s'attardèrent un instant sur les ailes d'ange dessinées au dessous du message - l'œuvre de Dean sans aucun doute... Il vérifia encore une fois que le numéro qu'il venait de taper sur son téléphone portable était bien le même que celui sur le mur. Que c'était bien le bon. Qu'il s'agissait bien de celui de Dean... Son pouce ne cessait d'hésiter au dessus de la touche d'appel, l'effleurant parfois, sans jamais appuyer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était aussi difficile... Mais il se sentait... paralysé. Envahi par tous ces sentiments si... humains.

La culpabilité.

Le doute.

La peur...

C'était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant de ressentir avec une telle intensité... Il avait été un ange pendant des milliers d'années, et avait observé les hommes depuis le tout premier jour de leur existence... Il avait vu ce poisson sortir de l'eau et l'avait regardé grandir... Il s'était mêlé à eux, et avait même noué des liens solides avec les frères Winchesters. A tel point que parfois, il s'était senti plus humain qu'ange... Alors il avait cru comprendre ce qu'était les sentiments.

Il s'était trompé. Ils s'étaient tous trompés... Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était cela, ressentir. Les anges étaient tellement loin de la vérité...

Il leva à nouveau les yeux sur le mur.

_« Cas, appelle-nous :_

_1-866-907-3235 _

_S&D »_

Affronter Dean aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, lui semblait être la chose la plus dure qu'il ait jamais eu à faire.

Tout dépendait tellement de cet appel... Il était revenu à la vie, mais à quoi bon si Dean ne décrochait pas ? A quoi bon si Dean le rejetait ? Il ne ferait jamais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait nul part où aller et il ne saurait jamais vivre sa propre vie, devenir un homme comme les autres... Pas sans Dean. Et il ne voulait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas avoir un autre endroit où aller. Il ne voulait pas avoir la vie d'un homme comme les autres. Il voulait Dean. Il voulait être avec Dean. Il voulait aider et chasser avec Dean...

Mais il revit le visage de Dean, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il les avait trahi... Lorsqu'il avait brisé le mur dans l'esprit de Sam... Il revit les léviathans, utilisant son propre corps pour semer la mort... Des centaines de personnes parfaitement innocentes avaient perdu la vie par sa faute... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait fait. Rien qui puisse justifier sa trahison... Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur monstrueuse. Mais il était trop tard, et il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Mais si Dean avait laissé ce message, c'était bien pour que Castiel le retrouve... Alors peut-être qu'il pourrait lui pardonner un jour ? Ca, il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir... Ses mains tremblaient, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et appuya enfin sur la touche d'appel. Et la première sonnerie retentit...

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il avait pratiquement cessé de respirer. Le nœud d'angoisse qu'il avait au ventre semblait resserrer son étreinte au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, et il ferma les yeux, et attendit...

Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, cognant douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il serra le téléphone de toute ses forces pour l'arrêter...L'angoisse était telle qu'il en venait presque à prier pour que Dean ne décroche pas... _Presque_. Et à la septième sonnerie...

_- Allô ? _

_Dean. _Castiel sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'était Dean ! Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille, peu importe le temps qui avait pu passer pendant son absence. C'était Dean. Dean avait décroché... Un immense soulagement l'envahit, réchauffant son âme. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et instinctivement, il cligna les paupières pour chasser ses larmes.

_- Allô ? _

_Dean._ Sa voix devenait plus pressante, plus... agacée. Il fallait dire quelque chose, et vite, ou Dean allait raccrocher... Il ouvrit la bouche mais l'angoisse lui nouait tellement la gorge que les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

_- Allô ?_

_Dean._ Il essayait désespérément de prononcer son nom, mais sa voix refusait de coopérer. Et les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. Pendant qu'il luttait contre lui-même, contre sa terreur d'être rejeté, le silence se prolongeait, les secondes passaient et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean n'avait pas encore raccroché... Et puis la voix de Dean se fit plus douce, plus hésitante...

_- … _

_- … _

_- … Castiel ?_

Il y avait dans la voix légèrement étranglée de Dean ce qu'il avait désespérément voulut entendre. L'espoir... Et le pardon. Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'il sentait l'angoisse lâcher lentement prise sur son corps. Et les mots qu'il avait tant voulut prononcer purent enfin franchir ses lèvres.

- … Dean... Je... Je suis tellement désolé !

Et pour la première fois, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>Le temps passe à une vitesse absolument hallucinante ! Pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce 2ème OS, cette année a été assez... rythmée, pour moi. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit... L'OS suivant est déjà presque finit alors vous ne devriez pas avoir à attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite... Merci si vous avez lu cet OS, et j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite... Bye~


End file.
